Creed: Unforgiven
by Master Jinn
Summary: Obi-Wan's thoughts set to the Creed Song Unforgiven


TITLE: Unforgiven

AUTHOR: Master Jinn

E-MAIL: nvanha@sjcd.cc.tx.us

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Star Wars

SPOILERS: Numerous

SUMMARY: These are thoughts and words place to the Creed Song Unforgiven

DISCLAIMER: As always the characters of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Anakin, Yoda, and any others used belong to George Lucas and Lucasfilm LTD. The song "Unforgiven" belongs to Creed, and Wind-up Entertainment, Inc. NO copyright infringement is intended by this.

It was all in good fun. Enjoy and let me know what you think. =)

****

Unforgiven

I kept up

With the prophecy you spoke

I look down at my hands, wondering how this all came to be. Though it took some time... it felt like all at once. I remember being a child, coming to the temple of the Jedi, and seeing its great walls loom over me. I was afraid at first, but a kind Master, named Yoda, told me not to. He said it was my destiny to be a Jedi. Those were all the words it took to push the fear way. So I trained, remembering the words taught to me**. _"There is no emotion; there is peace. There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no death; there is the Force."_** Those words were burned into my soul.

****

I kept up with the message inside

I lived to be a Jedi... this is... was... my life. I did everything my master told me... what his heart taught me. I heard his message... **_Be mindful of the living Force,_** he would say. I will remember those words as well. Those words had a deeper meaning, one I grew to understand.

****

Lost sight of the irony

Of twisted faith

But I lost sight of what he was teaching me. I tended to listen to Master Yoda, looking and listening to the future... to its strange fate it held for me. I was also foolish and young then as well. I could not see the picture clearly... and it became my downfall.

****

Lost sight of my soul and its void

I lost sight of myself. I fell into the void of pity. For one day... I lost my padawan... lost him to the darkside. I lost the little boy I remember meeting, filled with innocence, love and determination. Now he is filled with the void of the darkside, filled with hate, filled with death. I also failed the greatest Jedi I had ever known, my late master, Qui-Gon Jinn.

****

Think I'm unforgiven to this world

Therefore, the purge began. It was my fault... if I would have listened to Master Yoda... this never would have happened. I should have never trained Anakin. Now the deaths of many great Jedi are upon my hands. How could anyone forgive me... how could I forgive myself?

****

Took a chance at deceiving myself

At one time I thought I could prevent it. I went to Anakin, trying to turn him back to the light. I nearly lost my life then. I deceived myself... thinking that I could undo what was already done. Anakin's fate was decided for him... the day he was born. He knew it was... Yoda knew it was... I... denied it.

****

To share in the consequence of lies

Childish with my

Reasoning and pride

However, I refused to believe it. I could not believe that the boy who grew to be my brother had become this... this thing known as Darth Vader. He was my brother... not only in Knighthood... but I felt in soul. I knew there had to be good in him... deep inside. As the purge was going on, I found out from his loving wife... a dear friend to me... that she was with child, twins in fact. Determined not to give up... perhaps it was pride... or reasons unseen to me at the time, I took one of the children... as she requested... and ran. It was the hardest thing for me to do. I never had to run from a battle, but I had too... for the future of the Jedi.

****

Godless to the extent that I died

That day... I died. I gave up my life as a Jedi... so that future Jedi could live on. In time... through the emptiness and loneliness, I lived on. I watched as the son of darkness grew. He grew to be a fine young man... much like his father, strong with the force... strong with the energy that left me.

****

Think I'm unforgiven to this world

Think I'm unforgiven

Though I could not forgive myself, I saw a chance for the Jedi to return and the force to be balanced at last. I took him on my last mission... giving up the world of the living.

****

Step inside the light and see the fear

Of God burn inside of me

The gold was put to flame

To kill, to burn, to mold its purity

The force returned to me one last time. I had one more mission... one last hope. The force burned inside of me... lighting my path. Its flame burned bright and the future unfolded for me. At last the force would be whole again. Upon my death, I saw a new order being born, one without me... but born again with hope. The force told me I must die in order to bring upon the light, to bring the one man back into its burning fire of purity. I finally accepted my fate. Though I had not forgiven myself... the force forgave me and showed me the way. With my death... I became strong again... stronger than I ever thought I could be.


End file.
